Comrade Black
} |Row 1 title = Full Name |Row 1 info = Comrade Black |Row 2 title = Alias(es) |Row 2 info = Papa Blanc |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = De Blob (2008) |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Leader of the INKT Corporation, Cult Leader of the Blancs, President-Elect of Prisma City (Rigged, Revoked) |Row 5 title = Powers / Skills |Row 5 info = Command over INKT Military and Machinery, Fierce Strategist, Master of Hypnosis, Becomes Larger and More Powerful When Exposed to Color Energy |Row 6 title = Hobby |Row 6 info = Conquest, Enslavement, Removing Anything and Everything Fun or Colorful |Row 7 title = Goals |Row 7 info = Turn the World Black and White, Become World's Supreme Ruler, Turn Raydians into Enslaved Graydians, Defeat Blob and the Color Underground |Row 8 title = Type of Villain |Row 8 info = Dictator}}Comrade Black is the main villain of the video-game De Blob and invades the fictional world of Chroma City, taking away all the color with the help of the INKT Corportaion - prompting the titular hero of Blob to save the city alongside a rebel faction known as the Color Underground. Comrade Black attempts everything from propaganda campaigns to the creation of super-soldiers to try and deal with Blob but continually fails to stop the hero. When Blob the Color Underground manage to liberate nearly all of Chroma City, Comrade Black desperately orders all his troops to retreat to his spaceship in Lake Raydia, and attempts to launch all the stolen color into a black hole where it will be lost forever. Blob manages to stowaway onto the spaceship and defeat Comrade Black, then detonates a device that devours the spacecraft in a burst of color and whimsy. A post-credits scene reveals that Comrade Black survived the destruction of his spaceship, and is now trapped on a tiny island populated by cute, colorful creatures, much to his hatred. Comrade black returns in De Blob 2, in De Blob the game comrade black builds a spaceship in which de blob was able destroy and stop comrade blacks plan, but comrade black landed on a island. Later de blob has a new friend name pinky who tries to find comrade black, sooner then they know comrade black is back with his old tricks by destroying the color in the new world called prisma city. Later in the game a new villain named papa blanc who is actually comrade black, he was able to make new minions called blanc's, he soon becomes in control of prism city and has many ideas and new tricks. He has invented a hypnotizer that can hypnotize people, made new inkys and accidentally creates a monster. At the end of a level a strange beam of color is zapped into space to help with new weapon. Like in de blob 1 comrade black ends up going into space in de blob 2 same thing except he has invented a huge hypno Ray that hypnotizes everyone except blob. At the end de blob wins, the hypno Ray hits the town with a beam of color restoring everything but de blob and comrade black are trapped they are being sucked into a void. Pinky rescues de blob at the end and as for comrade black he's in space. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dictator